The way we were
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Il hurlait a travers le baillon, il se débattait comme un forcené... il ne put que se résigner à subir son triste sort... La dernière pensée cohérente dans sa tête: Kakashi qui l'attendait a la bibliothèque...
1. Chapter 1: Regarde moi

Bonjours a tous!

Je vous informe que cette histoire ainsi que tout les autres que je n'ai pas terminée seront toutes réécrite et repostées. Pour certaines, vous ne verrai pas grand changement, pour d'autres, ce sera plus flagrant. Ca dépend beaucoup de quand remonte la publication de la fic. Je vais commencer par cette fic et Heart Batrayed et les autres suivrons une fois qu'elle seront terminées. Je posterai seulement un ou deux chapitres par mois pour les deux histoires, peut-être plus si le temps est généreux avec moi. Ce sont des histoires qui me tiennent à cœur, c'est pourquoi je vais toutes les finir.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Merci a ceux et celles qui me lisent.

S'il restent des fautes d'orthographes, je suis désolé, je fais de mon mieux. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il dévala les escaliers rapidement, alertant ses parents qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait être en retard en cours. Il entra en trombe dans la cuisine pour prendre le pain grillé que tenait son père et mordit dedans sous les protestations de celui-ci. Ensuite, il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte pour courir vers l'école.<p>

Soudain, une voiture s'arrêta prés de lui. L'adolescent reconnu sa mère.

-Mon garçon, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander.

Il sourit tendrement à sa mère en embarquant dans la voiture. Une fois arrivé sur place, le jeune prit le temps de remercier sa mère en lui donnant un doux baiser sur sa joue. L'adolescent aimait ses parents et ne manquait jamais un moment pour le leur faire savoir.

Il sorti de la voiture et le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir à son bureau que la cloche retentit. Le professeur entra dans la classe tout juste après. Il sortit une pile de feuille de son cartable et les installa sur son bureau.

-Bonjour chers élèves. Je serai votre tuteur cette année. Je suis Yogami Sora. Maintenant je vais faire l'appelle.

Il le vit chercher une feuille et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il nomma des noms.

-Takahashi Akemi!

Une jeune fille leva la main.

- Saito Akihito!

Cette fois-ci ce fut un garçon.

-Kimura Tsuki.

Le professeur continua ainsi jusqu'a ce que touts les élèves y soit passé. Mais le jeune homme, après avoir levé la main pour signaler sa présence, ne prêtais plus attention du tout. Le cours était long et le jeune garçon avait du s'assoir derrière un élève fort plus grand que lui. Lui étant tout petit, il n'arrivait pas à voir parfaitement le tableau pour prendre des notes.

Il se dandinait sur sa chaise une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'une qu'une jeune fille leva la main.

-Oui, mademoiselle?

-Monsieur, je crois que le jeune homme derrière Kakashi souhaiterait changer de place avec lui.

Kakashi ce retourna vers le jeune homme qui se sentit rougir par tant d'attention. Celui-ci prit ses affaires et se leva sans dire un mot. Il ne fallu quelques secondes à l'autre jeune homme pour comprendre son geste, mais il finit par se lever et murmurer un ¨merci¨ à peine inaudible.

Une fois qui fut assit, il sourit à la jeune fille qui avait parlé pour lui plutôt. Le cours se passa bien, même s'il pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos qui le fit frissonner. Dieu qu'il espérait que le cours se termine bientôt.

A l'heure du lunch, Iruka prit une table dans le fond afin d'avoir la paix. Pas qu'il était associable, bien au contraire, il aimait vraiment la compagnie des autres élèves, En fait, depuis ce qui c'était passé l'an dernier, il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'évitait.

Pourtant, il a fait ce qu'il croyait juste lorsqu'il a vu le professeur Takano tabasser un élève. Il à aviser la direction et le tyrannique professeur c'est fait renvoyer. Il pensait réellement bien faire, mais l'élève ne l'a jamais remercié. On a même commencé à le rejeter, a placer son bureau appart des autres, bref, plus personne ne voulaient être avec lui.

Iruka avait cru que dans la nouvelle classe, tout serait littéralement différent. Mais, parfois, il pouvait voir des gens se tasser de sont passage, baisser les yeux ou même, l'insulter. Iruka ne savait pas pourquoi il était tant détester, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme ca. Dans sa classe, depuis le début de la journée, il avait remarqué quelques regards amicaux.

Il termina son repas sur ces pensées. Puis, il dirigea ses pas à la bibliothèque pour y avancer ses devoirs.

Il fut heureux de constater que la salle était complètement vide. Appart la bibliothécaire, il n'y avait aucun élève. Il alla s'asseoir a sa table préféré, celle près de la fenêtre, et y étala tout ses effets. Il commença donc le projet que le professeur leur avait donné aujourd'hui. Il aimait être en avance dans ses devoirs.

Il lui fallait de l'information et il décida d'aller chercher un livre correspondant à sa recherche. Comme il venait souvent, il connaissait tout les rayons par cœur. Il fini par trouver le livre qu'il cherchait, mais lorsqu'il voulu le prendre, il ne pu l'atteindre. Il était beaucoup trop petit et même en mettant le pied sur l'étagère du bas, il arrivait à peine à toucher la couverture du livre. Soudain, son pied glissa. Iruka sentit son corps partir vers l'arrière.

Il ferma durement les yeux et attendit le choc. Mais, à la place, il sentit deux bras ferme enserrer sa taille fine. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva légèrement la tête pour y voir le jeune garçon qui lui avait laissé sa place ce matin en cours.

Iruka rougit instantanément et se dégagea doucement. Le plus jeune émit un rire gêner avant de souffler:

-Merci... Euh...

-Kakashi.

-Oui, merci Kakashi.

-Mah, ce n'est rien. Je me demande seulement pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me demander de l'aide?

Iruka était confus, mais le sourire dissimulé derrière son écharpe violette ne cachait aucune méchanceté.

-A vrai dire, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Ah, vraiment? Pourtant, je me suis assit juste à côté de toi. De quelle livre as-tu besoin?

Le brun fut surpris. Lui qui se croyait complètement seul dans la pièce. Mais il se reprit vite.

-C'est le bleu, juste la.

-Le livre sur les légendes Arthuriennes?

-Oui, c'est pour le travail de recherche.

-Tu l'as déjà commencé?

-Je... Oui. J'aime bien avoir de l'avance.

Iruka se sentit ridicule. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la journée qu'il s'adressait au garçon et maintenant, il n'arrivait seulement qu'à se faire passer que pour un premier de classe.

-Mah, c'est bien je trouve. D'habitude, moi, je m'y prends toujours en retard.

Il eut un petit rire mais fit ensuite:

-Tu veux bien que je le fasse avec toi?

Iruka fut surpris. Jamais depuis ce qui c'était passé l'an dernier on lui avait demandé d'être partenaire.

-Mais bien sur.

C'est en souriant qu'ils se dirigèrent ensemble à la table afin de commencer leur travail de recherche. Ils y restèrent encore 30 minutes avant de devoir se rendre à leur cour d'après midi.

Lorsque la journée fut terminer et qu'Iruka fut prêt a partir, celui-ci sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Kakashi lui sourire discrètement bien que ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la joie de tout à l'heure.

-Je suis juste venu te demander si tu es libre après les cours demain? On pourrait travailler sur le projet. On n'aura qu'à aller à la bibliothèque.

-Mais bien sur. Je serai la!

-Bien, à demain alors.

Puis, il partit, suivit d'une jeune fille qui lui souriait doucement et d'un garçon au regard noir mais pétillant.

Iruka les regarda partir, des étoiles dans les yeux. Décidément, c'était une bien bonne journée.

De retour à la maison, il fit un saut à la cuisine, prit quelques biscuits et du lait. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre, son endroit juste à lui. Il s'effondra sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de décompresser, que le téléphone sonna. Il bonit sur l'appareille, encore heureux de s'être enfin fait un ami.

-Allo?

-Bonsoir.

-Mon oncle!

-Mon garçon, comment vas-tu?

-Je vais très bien.

-Parfait! C'est justement à toi que je voulais parler.

-Oui?

-Je me demandais si tu voulais me rendre un petit service. Je sais que c'est un peu tardif, mais ma femme et moi voulons sortir mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour garder mon fils.

-Naruto... Mais bien sur. Il est tellement adorable.

-Tu es bien le seul qui dit ca. Je passe te prendre à 18 heures, ca te va?

-Oui, je serai prêt.

-Merci. A tout a l'heure.

-De rien Minato.

Iruka raccrocha et sourit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'enfant de 4 ans. Naruto est turbulent et téméraire. Il écoutait rarement. Étrangement, Iruka faisait partie des seules personnes rares à pouvoir calmer la tempête.

A 18 heures tapante, un klaxon se fit entendre. La conversation dura tout le long du voyage. Alors qu'il passa le pas de la porte, une belle femme rousse le pris dans ses bras.

-Ruka, mon petit chou, il y a bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous voir.

Iruka ne put placer un mot qu'elle serra encore plus fort ses bras autour de sa taille fine. Celui-ci peinait a respirer.

-Kushina, lâche-le. Il va finir par étouffer.

La jeune femme relâcha Iruka et lui dit, un peu gêner:

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est rien. Ou est Naruto?

-Il joue dans le salon. Nous ne devrions pas rentré trop tard, mais, juste au cas, j'ai préparé la chambre d'ami.

-Merci...

-Non, c'est nous qui te remercions de prendre soins de notre petit garnement pendant que nous serons partie. Je sais qu'il sera entre bonne mains avec toi... La liste des numéros d'urgence est accroché près du téléphone et si Naruto a faim...

-Chérie, tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il garde notre fils.

-Tu as raison Minato, j'en fais trop...

Kushina lança un regard vers son fils qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, tenant un renard à 9 queues dans ses petites mains. Puis, résigné, elle suivit son mari à l'extérieur. Des qu'ils furent partis, Iruka put enfin respirer. Ah, les mères

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper son pantalon. Il pencha la tête et aperçu la douce frimousse de Naruto. Iruka s'attendris à cette vision.

-Alors, tu veux jouer à quelque chose?

Un large sourire anima le visage de l'enfant.

-Oui, on joue au ninja. C'est moi le plus fort.

Iruka sourit et Naruto se mis à courir dans le salon avec des cris de combattant. Le jeune gardien était d'une patience et d'une douceur légendaire. Jamais il n'augmentait le ton devant le petit garçon.

Après une heure de jeu, Iruka amena Naruto dans la cuisine et lui donna du lait avant de le conduire à sa chambre. Avec le temps, il avait compris que, pour que le petit dorme, il fallait l'épuiser avant. Après avoir joué aux ninjas, Naruto tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte une histoire?

-Oui, une nouvelle.

-Euh... Attends-moi ici et ne fait pas de bêtises.

Naruto haussa les épaules. Iruka fit vite et descendit les marche afin d'aller chercher le livre qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque le jour même.

Il remonta et vit Naruto, debout, sur la chaise tendant la main vers le haut.

-Naruto, que fais-tu la?

-Je cherche un ami pour Kyuubi.

Juste au dessus de lui ce trouvait une collection d'animaux en peluches avec un nombre de queues déférents. Il y en avait 9 en tout, et Naruto les avait tous. Iruka prit le premier et le lui tendis.

-Tiens, il serait très bien avec celui-là.

-T'as raison. Lui c'est Ichibi. C'est Gaara qui me l'a donné.

-Gaara?

-Le nouveau voisin. Je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais on est déjà super amis.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Bon, installe-toi, je vais te lire une nouvelle histoire.

-Elle parle de quoi?

-De la légende du Roi Arthur.

-C'est qui le roi Athur?

-C'est Arthur, qu'on dit. Et puis, je n'ai même pas commencé.

Une fois le blondinet sous les couvertures, Iruka commença sa lecture. Il n'avait même pas attend le milieu du récit que le conteur remarqua que Naruto dormait à poings fermés, les deux peluches de chaque coté de son petit corps.

L'adolescent se leva, remonta la couverture sous le nez de l'enfant avant de lui embrasser le front. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère et Naruto tenait le rôle parfait.

Il frémit la lumière et la porte. Ensuite, il alla s'installer sur le balcon de la chambre d'ami, la sienne pour ce soir. L'air était frais et cela fit du bien au jeune homme. Devant lui, il y avait une belle maison blanche. Il la regardait depuis un moment lorsqu'une lumière s'alluma dans la pièce juste en face de lui.

Puis, quelqu'un traversa la pièce et alla s'installer au bureau juste en face de la fenêtre. Il était torse nu. Iruka rougit et alla le laisser à son intimité lorsqu'il le reconnu. Sans foulard pour masquer son visage, il reconnu Kakashi. Iruka se tapit dans l'ombre de la maison afin d'être sur de ne pas être vu et admira son camarade. Une peau lisse, sans imperfection, une bouche boudeuse et un grain de beauté en dessous du nez, sur la gauche.

Puis, un faisceau lumineux l'aveugla et, ayant peur d'être découvert, il se réfugia à l'intérieur. Les parents de Naruto revenaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et vu que Kakashi regardait à l'endroit ou il était auparavant.

Son cœur battait rapidement sans savoir pourquoi, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit... Heureux.

Iruka se rendait, heureux, au point de rendez-vous que Kakashi lui avait donné. Il était presque arrivé lorsque qu'une bande composer de 5 gars se placèrent devant lui. Iruka leurs fit un sourire, mais il avait l'air très hostile.

-Alors, avorton, on se promène seul... On n'a pas d'amis...

Les quatre autres rigolèrent avec lui. Iruka senti son cœur se figer.

-Tu sais, si tu es gentil, on peut devenir tes amis.

-Ouais, nous on se souvient encore de ton coup de l'an passé. Idate t'en veut toujours de l'avoir fait passé pour un faible.

-Et nous, en bons amis qu'on est, on va le venger. Viens t'amuser avec nous.

-Non, fit Iruka faiblement.

Il sentait tout son corps trembler et tentait par tout les moyens de s'enfuir.

-Je ne crois pas avoir dit que c'était une question.

Ils s'avancèrent vers Iruka et le chef lui empoigna le bras. Iruka se mit à leur hurler de le laisser tranquille, mais ils lui bâillonnèrent la bouche. La bande se mit tout autour d'Iruka et ils l'amenèrent dans une classe vide.

* * *

><p>Voici la fin du premier chapitre. Donnez moi vos impressions.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Sauve moi

Bonjours a tous!

Voici le deuxième chapitre corrigé de cette fic.

J'espère que ca va vous plaire!

Bonne lectures…

* * *

><p>Ils s'avancèrent vers Iruka et le chef lui empoigna le bras. Iruka se mit à leur hurler de le laisser tranquille, mais ils lui bâillonnèrent la bouche. La bande se mit tout autour d'Iruka et ils l'amenèrent dans une classe vide.<p>

Comme c'étais la fin des cours, cette partie de l'école était complètement vide. Seule la bibliothèque et la salle des professeurs au deuxième étaient utilisé. Iruka tremblait. Une peur sourde lui prit les entrailles. Les malfaiteurs prirent soins de fermier les rideaux, et bloquer la porte. Iruka était coincé. Il retira la bande qui l'empêchait de parler.

-Que voulez-vous?

Sa voix était tremblotante. Il était complètement encercler. Celui qui était derrière lui, lui prit son sac. Il voulu le reprendre mais l'autre le gifla fortement. Tellement qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche, sa lèvre était fendue.

Un autre lui empoigna le bras et le serra bien fort. Il reçu un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle net. Iruka mit un genou par terre. Il était perdu.

-On te l'a déjà dit. C'est un juste retour à l'envoyeur pour ce que tu as fait à Idate, dit un des ados

-On veut juste apprendre à te connaitre. C'est ca que font les amis, fit un petit brun avec des petite lunettes rondes.

-Je ne... Suis pas votre... Ami, chuchota Iruka.

Iruka regarde les 5 en face de lui et en déduisit que le grand blond était leur chef. Celui-ci s'approcha de la victime et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix!

Il poussa soudainement Iruka par terre et dit à ses complices:

-Ryo, va regarder par la fenêtre de la porte si quelqu'un viens par ici, les autres, déshabiller-le!

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Iruka. Il sentit des larmes s'installer sous ses paupières close alors qu'il faisait des signes de négation avec sa tête, complètement apeuré. Il voulu crier sa terreur, mais on lui bâillonna la bouche avec le même morceau de tissus qu'il avait lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait entrer de force dans la salle de classe.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Il sentit les mains de ces horrible personnes le départirent de sa chemise blanche. Un grand roux se chargea de lui retirer son pantalon noir et il mit beaucoup de temps pour le faire. Il torturait psychologiquement la victime. Iruka sentit ses larmes redoubler en masse lorsque le morceau de tissu quitta finalement ses jambes, suivi rapidement de ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Il se débâtit tant qu'il put, mais ne put que subir. Que pouvait-il faire contre 5 adolescents plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant, à peine sortit de l'enfance. On ne peut pas dire qu'a 15 ans, on ai vécu beaucoup de chose. Iruka n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre quelque chose de semblable un jour.

Il senti très bien les doigts glacé glisser sur ses cuisse pour faire descendre son caleçon. Il avait beau essayer de le retenir, il était définitivement bien plus fort que lui. Les larmes lui brulaient le visage.

Humilier, il tentait misérablement de cacher son entrejambe de leur regards lubriques. Mais ce geste eu plutôt l'effet de les faires rire encore plus.

-Allons, ne sois pas timide. On est entre amis, dit un grand roux.

-De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix, fit le petit brun.

Iruka savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il tentait désespérément de dénouer les liens qui retenait se mains derrière son dos. Seules ses jambes formaient un rempart entre son intimité et ses agresseurs.

Le brun le suppliait du regard, surtout lorsque le blond s'accroupit devant lui, un couteau à la main. Il leva la lame près du visage et, sous un sourire sadique, la glissa durement sur le nez et ses joues, formant une barre horizontal au milieu de son visage.

Iruka eut mal. La brulure fut si intense. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son visage. Sa respiration se fut de plus en plus difficile. La blond glissa ensuite sa main dans le cou de sa victime, il frôla ses épaules, toucha le flanc pour terminer sa course sur sa cuisse. Un sentiment de dégout profond atteignit le cœur du petit brun.

Le malfaiteur, encouragé par ses amis, écarta brusquement les jambes d'Iruka, les retenant douloureusement dans une position inconfortable, dévoilant à tous son entrejambe.

Iruka sentait les mains du blond parcourir sont corps, cela le rendit presque malade. Il hurlait a travers le baillons, il se débâtait comme un forcené, mais rien ne put empêcher le blond, aider de ses amis pour le retenir, à défaire son pantalon et de le forcer à rester dans cette position plus que dégradante.

Lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur de son tortionnaire contre ses fesses, il ne put que se résigner à subir son triste sort. La dernière chose cohérente dans ses pensées: Kakashi qui l'attendait a la bibliothèque.

Il se dit que de penser à ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine l'aiderait surement à passer au travers de cet épreuve. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller a la souffrance.

Soudain, on entendit le cri de surprise du garçon qui surveillait la porte. Puis, un coup dur sur la porte. Entendant cela, le grand blond se rhabilla vite et eut même le temps de sortir par la fenêtre. Un seul eu pu le suivre, Les autres n'eurent pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entré 4 professeurs en furies. Ils en attrapèrent 3 sur 5.

Iruka, toujours sur le dos et les jambes écarté, pleurait à chaudes larmes, soulagé. Puis, il sentit une douce pression sur sa tête. Quelqu'un déliait les liens qui enserrait ses poignait qui étaient au dessus de sa tête. Une fois que ce fut fait, une veste se posa délicatement sur ses épaules. La personne devant lui l'aida à s'asseoir et lorsqu'Iruka vit qui il était, il en fut surpris.

-Kakashi

Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui qui se trouvait juste en face de lui alors qu'il venait de penser à lui il y a un instant à peine. Toujours les yeux noyé de larmes amères, Iruka se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme. Son cœur battait si fort de peur, mais de soulagement aussi.

Pour Kakashi, il était difficile de regarder les larmes d'Iruka. Il lui rappela tant de haine. Il fut surpris lorsque le brun se jeta dans ses bras. Mais il se reprit bien vite et le cala contre ses épaules tout en le berçant silencieusement. De toute façon, aucun mot n'aurait pu apaiser la honte qui l'habitait.

Les 3 jeunes furent emmener dans le bureau de la directrice ou la police devraient l'y rejoindre. Un professeur mis une main sur l'épaule de Kakashi pour l'avertir qu'il l'attendrait à l'infirmerie.

Kakashi hocha de la tête et pris les vêtements d'Iruka qu'il lui tendait. Toujours sous le choc, le brun ne voulait pas quitter la sécurité que lui offrait la chaleur de son ami. Puis, après quelques minutes, il repoussa la victime et l'aida à enfiler ses vêtements sous un silence lourd. Iruka pleurait toujours, même si le débit avait diminué.

Iruka se leva comme un automate et, le regard fixé sur le plancher, il demanda à Kakashi :

-Tu reste avec moi?

Kakashi sentait ses tremblements sous son bras qui maintenant le brun en équilibre. Son cœur semblait se brisé.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me demande de partir.

-Merci.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Un fois à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière se chargea de lui. Elle le plaça derrière un rideau et Kakashi s'assit sur une chaise juste à côté. Après un moment, Iruka sorti de derrière le rideau et se montra à Kakashi, le nez couvert un pansement.

Iruka ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux, autrefois pure, n'était qu'un vide profond. Ses cheveux défait, le visage rouge et ses vêtements un peu déchiré pouvaient témoigner de la violence des actes de la bande. Iruka resterait marquer bien longtemps. Bien que Kakashi ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, il prit quand même la main du brun. Celui-ci leva un regard vers lui mais ne dit mot.

L'infirmière s'avança et leur dit :

-La directrice vous attend dans son bureau. La police est là et ils ont besoin de votre déposition.

Kakashi eut un regard surpris. il ne pensait pas qu'emmener Iruka dans la même pièce que ceux qui on tenté de le violer soit une très bonne idée. Mais la femme compris a son regard et lui dit:

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils ont déjà été emmenés au commissariat.

-D'accord, merci, Madame.

-Prenez soin de lui.

Elle regarda avec attendrissement leurs mains noués l'une dans l'autre. Puis, Iruka, qui n'avait toujours pas dit mot, suivit docilement Kakashi jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

Une fois arrivé, Kakashi n'eut même pas eu le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la directrice.

-Vous voilà enfin. Entré, je vous prie. Il y a de la place juste là.

Elle leur pointa une table avec 5 chaises. Deux policiers en occupaient déjà. Kakashi amena Iruka s'asseoir et prit place à côté de lui.

La directrice prit place elle aussi et prit la main d'Iruka dans la sienne.

-Iruka, je suis vraiment navré pour ce qui est arrivé. Voici le chef de police, Fugaku Uchiwa, et son assistant, Hiro Uchiwa. Ce sont eux qui prendront vos dépositions. Ceux que nous avons attrapés n'auront plus l'occasion de te faire du mal, je te le promets. Pour les autres, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Les autres…?

Le chef de police parla :

-Deux se sont échapper, mais des patrouille parcours le secteur. Nous finirons bien par les trouver.

-Oui, et puis comme nous savons qui sont les criminels, nous les retrouverons facilement. Nous avons déjà encerclé leur maison, renchérit l'autre.

Iruka regarda les policiers et hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il attendrait alors.

Il serra un peu plus la main de Kakashi. La directrice le vit et fit un sourire maternel.

-De plus, tu bénéficieras d'un aide en tout temps. Tes parents sont en route. Tu pourras prendre tes affaires. Je te donne un congé d'une semaine afin de pouvoir te reposer. Une psychologue sera mise à ta disposition. Kakashi, comme tu as été mis dans cette situation, ceci s'applique à toi aussi.

Iruka avait hâte de voir sa mère. De sentir sa chaleur. Il s'impatienta. Puis, un jeune homme entra dans le bureau, deux gobelets dans les mains. Kakashi sembla le reconnaitre. Puis, il se souvint l'avoir vu dans son cours de physique avancé.

Le chef prit la parole alors que le jeune homme, le visage impassible, tendait les gobelets de chocolat chaud à Kakashi et Iruka.

-Voici mon fils, Itachi. Un jour il sera un grand policier. C'est lui qui assurera ta protection jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé les deux autres. Malgré le fait qu'il soit jeune, il est très fort et il a été entrainé depuis son plus jeune âge. Il fera du bon travail.

Itachi tendis une main sur a Iruka. Celui-ci du lâcher la main chaude et réconfortante pour saluer son protecteur. Il avait une poigne forte et assuré. Iruka se sentit aussitôt en sécurité.

Kakashi se sentit un peu délaisser. Il pensa qu'il aurait pu aisément assurer sa protection.

-J'aurais pu le faire.

La voix grave et ferme de Kakashi surpris tout le monde. Il reprit.

-Vous n'auriez pas du vous donner ce mal. J'aurai pu le protéger moi-même

-Sans vouloirs vous offenser, fit Itachi sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune résistance, je crois que vous n'avez pas les compétences nécessaires pour le protégé.

-J'ai bien réussi à le faire pourtant.

-Kakashi…

Iruka le regardait, des questions dans le regard.

Kakashi et Itachi eurent pour chacun un regard noir. Kakashi savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps cet imbécile qui ce croyait tout permi. Il se jura alors de passer la semaine au petit soin d'Iruka car il ne lui faisait pas confiance du tout.

Itachi afficha un regard provocateur et un sourire vainqueur. Après tout, il était le fils du chef de police. Il était donc normal qu'il soit le plus fort.

-Les garçons, ça suffit. La question n'est pas de savoir qui est le plus fort, mais de veiller à la sécurité du jeune homme. Bon, maintenant, cessons de perdre du temps je vous prie et commençons la déposition.

Le policier lui demanda à Iruka de relater ce qui lui était arrivé. A ces souvenirs, la victime se mit à trembler. Dans un geste réconfortant, Itachi voulu lui passer une main dans le dos mais Iruka s'esquiva. Kakashi, dans un petit sourire, s'approcha alors d'Iruka et prit sa main. Ce geste réconfortant fut accepter par Iruka qui eut pour effet de le calmer un peu.

Iruka raconta tout d'un seul trait. Hiro notait tout à une vitesse incroyable. Puis, ce fut au tour de Kakashi à raconter au policier comment il avait sauvé Iruka. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Iruka et cela eut don d'énerver Itachi. Une fois terminé, les deux polices partirent.

Une fois la porte fermée, la directrice n'eut même pas le temps de parler que le téléphone sonna. Elle répondit, mais le message fut bref.

-Kakashi, ton père t'attend en bas.

Kakashi arqua un sourcil. Elle avait appelé son père alors qu'il aurait pu traverser le quartier à pied, comme il le faisait à tous les jours. La directrice lui lança un regard et il soupira. Il était temps de partir. Il se leva et demanda un papier et un crayon à la directrice. Il griffonna quelques choses dessus et le donna à Iruka.

-Tiens, mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle-moi dès que tu en auras envie. J'ai même écrit mon adresse.

Iruka n'eut pas le courage le lui dire qu'il savait déjà ou il habitait. Il prit le morceau et lui fit un mince sourire.

-Merci pour tout, Kakashi.

Puis, il le serra dans ses bras.

-On se voit bientôt. D'ici-là, prends soins de toi, Iruka.

Il lui fit un sourire timide mais ne dit rien. Kakashi sortit de la salle en saluant la directrice.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il vit la voiture grise de son père. Il s'y dirigea sans grande conviction. Une fois à l'intérieur, son père le regarda fixement, mais ne dit rien. Il ne démarra pas non plus la voiture. Kakashi voyait bien que son père essayait de dire quelque chose. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il dit:

-La directrice ma dit que tu avait sauvé un camarade d'un viol. Je suis...

-Surpris que je puisse faire un truc pareil?

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi?

-Pourquoi? Tu oses me le demander. C'est a cause de toi que maman est...

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle, tu m'entends! Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé.

Kakashi voulu rajouter quelques choses, mais se tut. Il savait que continuer allait servir à rien. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il délaissa la compagnie de son père pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être comme sa.

Chassant ces idées de sa tête, il s'assit dans son lit et repensa à Iruka qu'il avait du laisser seul avec Itachi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait tant courir chez Iruka, le prendre dans ses bras.

Au lieu de sa, il prit le téléphone, composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et le mis sur son oreille.

-allo?

-Rin, il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose...

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Les parents d'Iruka ont passé près d'une heure dans le bureau de la directrice. La mère tenait bien fermement son fils dans ses bras. Une fois l'entretien terminé, Iruka fut ramené chez lui. Il était dit qu'Itachi passerait tout les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à l'école. A ce moment là, il viendrait chercher le jeune homme et le raccompagnerait chez lui tout les jours.

Iruka trouvait cela un peu trop à son gout, mais ne dit rien. Il se sentait en sécurité et c'étais ca le plus important. Une fois arrivé chez lui, le jeune homme alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Iruka reposait sur son lit en petite boule. Les images de lui, nu et humilier, lui revenait sans cesse. Le sourire du blond, la froideur de ses mains sur sa peau. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourra l'échine.

Il resserra le coussin qui trainait sur son lit contre sa poitrine. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et réfléchit. Inconsciemment, il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortir le papier que Kakashi lui avait laissé et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Et s'il l'appelait?

Puis, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de poser la carte sur sa table de chevet. Il se leva, prit des vêtements propre et se dirigea dans la salle de bain dans l'intention de prendre une douche. Pas une seule fois il se regarda dans le miroir.

Il prit bien soin de ne pas mouiller sa blessure sur le nez. Il s'inquiétait de savoir qu'il allait avoir une cicatrice, qu'il garderais a jamais un triste souvenir de ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui.

Une fois lavé, il s'habilla rapidement et alla rejoindre ses parents au salon. Dès que sa mère le vit, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Mon chéri, tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu as faim? Je vais te préparer quelques choses.

Iruka lui sourit, mais il n'avait pas faim. Ils refusa gentiment son offre. Par contre, il avait très envie qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Iruka avait toujours été proche de sa mère. Il se dit que, si un jour il venait à la perdre, ce serait le pire cauchemar. Son père aussi d'ailleurs. Ses parents étaient ce qu'ils avait de plus précieux.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te border?

Le jeune homme hocha positivement de la tête. Il se retourna ensuite vers son père qui, en le prenant par surprise, le prit dans ses bras.

L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, mais elle avait suffit à apaiser les craintes d'Iruka. Malgré sa gentillesse, Akuma Umino est un homme fier, détestant la faiblesse. En le prenant dans ses bras, Iruka compris que son père ne le trouvais pas faible du tout et qu'il l'aimait toujours de la même façon.

Iruka, le cœur plus léger, s'endormit sous l'œil protecteur de sa mère qui le bordait.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis plus d'une heure déjà qu'il tournait dans son lit. Il revoyait sans cesse l'image d'Iruka ravagé par les larmes. Il le connaissait à peine et Kakashi se demandait comment il pouvait avoir noué un lien avec le petit brun. Mais, au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'Iruka prenait une place importante dans sa vie.

Il se posait tellement de question sur son nouvel ami. Pourquoi était-il seul? Pourquoi avait-il eut cet air sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait parlé pour la première fois? Il l'intriguait.

C'est avec la tête pleines de questions qu'il fini par s'endormir dans les environs de minuit. Rien ne troublait le silence et la noirceur de la nuit. Puis, une heure plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Le jeune homme encore endormi ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure qu'il décrocha tout de suite.

-Allo?

* * *

><p>Le petit mot de la fin: Si tout ce passe bien, je posterai le chapitre trois ce mois-ci aussi ainsi que le chapitre 6 de Heart Betrayed.<p>

Plus j'ai de reviews et plus je posterai plus vite :P

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3: Réconforte moi

Bonjours a tous!

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Encore la, pas beaucoup de changement. Je me suis vraiment concentrée sur les fautes d'orthographes mais je suis désolée s'il en reste encore, je ne suis pas très douée.

J'espère que vous aller l'aimer autant que moi, et je vais continuer de poster un chapitre par mois pour toutes les histoires que je suis en train de rééditer. Il y en a à peu près 4 en tout alors souhaiter moi bon courage :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Durant la nuit, Iruka se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Sa respiration était saccader tant ses rêves était peupler de cauchemar qui lui refaisait revivre son agression. Il revoyait clairement le grand blond le toucher et il sentait la honte l'écraser. Il voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le rire du blond revenait en échos et avait de quoi le rendre fou. Il sentit ses larmes couler face à son impuissance.<p>

Mais c'était grâce à lui s'il avait pu s'en sortir... Grace à Kakashi...

Il répétait ce nom en boucle malgré son absence de voix et, soudainement, les visages devinrent flous. Ils disparurent lentement jusqu'a retrouver la tiédeur de sa chambre. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors il rabattit les couvertures qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il reprenait tranquillement son souffle lorsque son regard se posa sur une petite carte. Il l'a pris ainsi que le téléphone et réfléchit longuement avant de composer le numéro.

Il était 1:35 du matin et Iruka voulu raccrocher immédiatement, mais des la première sonnerie, une voix ensommeiller lui répondit:

-Allo?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis plus d'une heure déjà qu'il tournait dans son lit. Il revoyait sans cesse l'image d'Iruka ravagé par les larmes. Il le connaissait à peine et Kakashi se demandait comment il pouvait avoir noué un lien avec le petit brun. Mais, au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'Iruka prenait une place importante dans sa vie.

Il se posait tellement de question sur son nouvel ami. Pourquoi était-il seul? Pourquoi avait-il eut cet air sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait parlé pour la première fois? Il l'intriguait.

C'est avec la tête pleines de questions qu'il fini par s'endormir dans les environs de minuit. Rien ne troublait le silence et la noirceur de la nuit. Puis, une heure plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Le jeune homme encore endormi ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure qu'il décrocha tout de suite.

-Allo?

-Euh...

Kakashi se demandait qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure. Il allait réprimander la personne au bout du fil lorsque l'autre parla de nouveau.

-Je suis désolé de t'appeler à cette heure. C'est... C'est Iruka.

A l'entente de ce nom, Kakashi se réveilla immédiatement. Il s'assit dans son lit et se racla la gorge pour se donner plus de constance dans la voix.

-Iruka... Tu as... Besoin de quelque chose?

-Non, je... Juste parler.

-Et bien, je t'écoute...

-...

-Iruka? Ta voix a l'air bizarre. Tu vas bien?

-... Non...

-Qu'est qu'il y a, Iruka?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je n 'arrive plus a m'endormir.

Kakashi se leva tranquillement de son lit. Il frotta ses yeux de sa main libre et entendit son père ronfler de l'autre coté. Comme il voulait quitter cet endroit, il proposa alors à Iruka quelque chose de surprenant.

-Tu as peur parce que tu sais qu'ils sont encore libres?

Un sanglot de la part d'Iruka confirma ses doutes. Il enchaina donc:

-Si tu veux, je peux venir chez toi.

-Non, la nuit, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je saurai me défendre. Je suis chez toi dans peu de temps.

Sur ce, il raccrocha, descendit de son lit et prit à peine le temps de s'habiller, Il griffonna rapidement un mot pour son père avant de sortir de chez lui. Il couru par moment afin d'arriver chez son ami le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois rendu, Iruka lui ouvrit la porte immédiatement, une question sur le bout des lèvres.

-Comment as-tu su ou j'habite? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

-Mah, il y a certain avantage à être le fils d'un enquêteur. Il y a un tas de façons de savoir ou habite quelqu'un.

-Tu es le fils d'un enquêteur, ca doit être chouette.

-Pas vraiment, murmura Kakashi.

-Pardon?

-Non, rien.

-D'accord.

Kakashi laissa sa veste sur le crochet et ils montèrent silencieusement dans la chambre du brun. Une fois rendu, Kakashi fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Les murs étaient dans les tons de brun. Le lit accoté sur le mur du fond, deux tables de chevet de chaque coté. Un bureau de travail encombré de papier accaparait la moitié de l'autre mur. Il y avait aussi une commode assortie à tous les meubles présents avec des peluches, des livres et autres décoration diverse. La chambre était propre et elle sentait bon la mer.

Iruka fut gêner qu'il observe ainsi sa petite bulle, gratta le pensement sur son nez.

-Euh, j'ai sortis des couvertures. Tu n'auras qu'a prendre mon lit et...

-Tu rigole, j'espère! C'est moi qui me suis incruster, c'est donc normal que ce soit moi qui dorme par terre.

-Mais je...

-Pas de mais qui tienne. Installe-toi, je vais m'occuper du reste.

-Par... Parfait.

Timidement, Iruka alla sur son lit et s'installa sous les couvertures. C'est vrai que la situation était un peu étrange puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient presque pas. Mais en cet instant, Iruka se sentait mieux, soulagé depuis qu'il était là. Kakashi, dans sa nonchalance, est quelqu'un de sécurisant.

Le petit brun regardait l'autre placer les couvertures afin de faire quelque chose d'à peu près confortable.

Une fois terminé, Kakashi s'assit sur le lit et regarda Iruka. Il eut un temps de silence ou les deux ne faisait que se regarder quand soudain, Kakashi se leva et s'assit sur le lit.

Iruka fut surpris.

-Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je viens te border.

Iruka, stupéfait, laissa Kakashi le coucher sur son lit et remonter sa couverture jusqu'en dessous de son nez.

-Maintenant, il est temps de dormir.

-C'est pas normal que tu fasses ca a 17 ans...

-Ca compense quand on a manqué d'amour maternel, d'en donner. Maintenant, dors! Ca ira mieux demain.

Iruka regarda son ami intensément et Kakashi en fut légèrement mal a l'aise. Iruka pouvait0 sentir son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine.

Une fois que Kakashi fut assuré qu'Iruka était bien, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit improvisé. Il resta ainsi un bon moment, se remémorant le doux visage de sa mère.

Flash Back

Il venait d'avoir 7 ans et ses parents avaient décidé de l'emmener faire un pique-nique sur la colline. La colline est un endroit merveilleux. On l'appelle ainsi car elle surplombe le village. Tout les villageois aiment y manger en famille, faire voler des cerfs-volants et regarder les nuages. Une fois la nuit tombé, les étoiles qui peignaient le ciel étaient les plus merveilleuse.

Kakashi courrait sur la colline avec quelques amis qu'il avait rencontrés. Lorsque ses parents eurent terminé de tout préparer, ils interpellèrent Kakashi afin qu'il vienne manger son repas d'anniversaire.

-Kakashi, le repas est servit.

-J'arrive!

Le petit garçon fit un signe de la main à ses amis et couru aussi vite qu'il le put et termina sa course dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'accrocha sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

-Ah, je t'ai eu!

-Papa, dépose-moi. C'est embarrassant.

-Voyons, mon fils, qu'a-t-il d'embarrassant à s'amuser avec son fils.

-Mais tout... Papa... Je suis un grand garçon maintenant.

Kakashi tenta en vain de se défaire de la poigne solide de son père, mais sans succès. Tous ceux qui étaient à proximité regardaient cette scène avec attendrissement. Sous ces rires joyeux, le père fit descendre son fils qui alla directement s'asseoir aux cotés de sa mère. Celle-ci lui donna une assiette bien remplit.

L'enfant mangea tranquillement, savourant chaque seconde. Le soleil de midi tapait fort dans son dos, l'odeur des fleurs sauvages titillait ses narines et le chant des oiseaux ravissaient ses oreilles. Kakashi se sentait bien en cette instant, ses parents a ses cotés, s'aimant et riant.

Kakashi était tout simplement heureux.

Fin du flash back

Kakashi se réveilla en premier. Constatant qu'Iruka dormait encore, il se leva et s'habilla. Puis, un bruit attira son attention. Ca venait d'en bas. Il distingua aussi 2 voix. Les parents d'Iruka. Le cœur fit un bon dans la poitrine de Kakashi. Sans faire de bruit, il quitta la chambre. Une fois rendu en bas, il entra doucement dans la cuisine.

Ca prit un bon moment avant que les deux adultes remarquent l'adolescent. Ce fut le père qui le vit en premier.

-Euh... Kakashi, c'est ca?

-Oui, c'est moi

Le regard des parents passèrent de surpris a étonné.

-Et puis-je vous demander qui vous a permis d'entrer chez nous? Fit la mère.

-C'est votre fils.

-Iruka, je ne savais pas qu'il était réveillé...

-Il ne l'est pas, madame.

-Comment...?

Kakashi sourit devant leurs aires ahuries. Il se dit qu'Iruka était chanceux d'avoir deux parents qui s'aiment.

-Il m'a appelé complètement paniqué tôt ce matin car il ne se sentait pas bien. Je suis venu aussitôt et je l'ai rassuré. Je suis désoler de m'être incrusté.

La mère prit un air grave et s'approcha de Kakashi.

-Pourquoi ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit?

-Je crois qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas vous inquiéter. Vous savez comment il est?

Il eut un temps de silence et les parents semblaient inspecter le jeune homme de haut en bas. Kakashi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il resta planter la, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Puis, le père brisa le silence.

-Hé bien, soit le bienvenu dans notre maison Kakashi...

-Chéri, nous ne le connaissons pas.

-Kakashi a sauvé notre fils et s'occupe de lui. Juste cela prouve que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Vous aimez les œufs?

Kakashi rougit avant d'acquiescer timidement.

-Merci... Je... Je vais aller voir s'il est réveillé.

Kakashi monta rapidement l'escalier. Son cœur battait a tout rompre. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une relation avec son père comme celle-ci.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied dans la chambre de son ami, il remarqua que celui-ci se réveillait doucement.

-Bonjour toi! Comment tu te sens?

-Hum... Bonjour... Je me sens bien merci... D'ou tu viens comme ca?

-Je suis allé voir tes parents en bas... Ils sont charmants.

Iruka ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait présenté qu'une seule personne à ses parents comme étant un ami, mais rien ne c'était bien passé. Iruka avait peur de la solitude qui l'envahissait. Plus les jours passaient, plus son cœur devenait morne. De plus, les événements des derniers jours n'ont pas aidé non plus à se sentir mieux.

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Kakashi, devant cette profonde détresse, ne savait que faire. Iruka ne sentit pas les larmes qui fondaient sur son visage rouge. Il avait toujours ce mal insistant dans son cœur qui refusait de partir. Et cette douleur, il la trainait depuis des années.

Kakashi avança lentement, puits le prit dans ses bras. Le nez dans les cheveux brun, Kakashi ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors, il resta ainsi. Il ne pourrait pas dire combien de temps il était resté comme ca à le consoler, mais, après un long moment il entendit la mère leur dire que le déjeuner était prêt.

Iruka se détacha lentement de son ami et sécha ses larmes. Kakashi pris la boite de mouchoir sur la commode et la donna à Iruka.

Devant cette attention, Iruka se sentis rougir.

-Merci.

Kakashi lui offrit un sourire sincère. Une fois prêt, ils descendirent et se mirent à table.

Le repas était délicieux. La mère d'Iruka avait un don avec la nourriture. Malgré tout, Iruka n'eut pas une grande appétit. La discutions allait bon train entre Kakashi et les parents de son nouvel ami. Il se sentait bien dans cette famille que le temps avait laissé uni.

Puis, Kakashi se rappela que, lui aussi, avait déjà eut une famille comme celle-là.

**Flash back**

Le petit Kakashi couru jusque dans la cuisine sans prendre la pendre la peine de s'habiller. C'étais une samedi matin comme les autres, et comme les autres samedi matin, son père déjeunait avec eux. C'étais le seule jour de la semaine ou il n'était pas de service. C'était donc le jour qu'attendait avec une grande impatience le jeune enfant.

Il alla directement faire un câlin à sa mère pour aller ensuite se mettre entre le journal et son père.

-Kakashi, combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas faire ca!

-Encore une fois, papa.

L'enfant sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir a sa place. Sa mère ne tarda pas à lui mettre une assiette bien chaude devant lui. Il commença à manger le délicieux repas alors que Sakumo entamait la discussion.

-Alors, Kakashi, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?

-Maman m'a dit ce matin que tu pourrais m'emmener au zoo... Tu sais, comme tu me l'avais promit.

Sakumo regarda sa femme qui continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était. Il était vrai que l'homme ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec sa famille à cause de son travail qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Soudain, il eut une idée.

-Est-ce que ma chère épouse va nous accompagner.

Elle leva un regard surpris vers son mari.

-Je croyais que tu voulais passer un moment seul avec lui!

-Je crois que nous devrions y aller en famille et en profiter. Qu'en penses-tu, mon fils?

Kakashi avait les yeux brillant. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla vers sa mère.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, viens avec nous!

L'enfant leva un regard suppliant sur sa mère qui ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir et dit:

-C'est d'accord. Finis ton assiettes et ensuite tu iras te préparer. Nous partons dans une heure.

Kakashi bondi de joie. Il dévora sont assiette avant de courir dans ca chambre pour y mettre ses plus beaux habits. Car, aujourd'hui, ils partaient à l'aventure avec ses parents. Ce fut une journée mémorable.

**Fin du flash back!**

-…shi...Kakashi!

-Quoi!

Kakashi regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les membres de la famille le regardaient. Le rouge aux joues, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se justifia:

-Mah... Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées... Désoler...

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Kakashi, fit Iruka, à quoi pensais-tu?

-... A rien d'intéressant.

Iruka fronça les sourcils mais Kakashi lui fit un sourire. Il ne convainquit pas le brun pour autant.

Finalement, ce fut la mère d'Iruka qui brisa le silence:

-Qu'allez-vous faires aujourd'hui?

Iruka plongea la tête vers son assiette et ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de rien faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de s'enfouir sous les couvertures et tenter de faire taire sa honte. Il eut un silence lourd, qui fut brisé par Kakashi qui dit fièrement:

-Et si on allait au Zoo...

* * *

><p>Voila la fin de ce chapitre, on se voient bientôt pour le prochain?<p>

Laisser vos commentaires, ca fait toujours plaisir!


	4. Chapter 4: Amuse toi

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Voici un chapitre que j'aurais du publier depuis longtemps mais que j'ai totalement oublier avec le temps.**

**J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews et tous ceux qui m'en laisserons dans l'avenir!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi attendait dans le vestibule que les trois autres membres de la famille Umino finissent de se préparer. Le père avait prit congé de son travail afin de passer la journée avec eux. Kakashi vit Miokoto, la mère d'Iruka porter un panier. Il le prit gentiment de ses mains.<p>

-Laisser moi le mettre dans la voiture.

Il fit un sourire à la femme. Il la trouvait vraiment gentille et Kakashi ne put empêcher une pointe de jalousie envers Iruka pour avoir des parents super.

-Merci beaucoup, jeune homme. Nous ne tarderons pas.

-Bien.

Kakashi sortit à l'extérieur et alla mettre le panier dans la voiture d'Akuma, le père de son jeune ami. Kakashi, sentant le soleil matinal lui réchauffer le dos et il se sentait poser et calme. Des sentiments qui ne restèrent pas longtemps lorsqu'il vit Itachi s'amené sur le terrain des Umino.

Kakashi ne voulait en aucun cas que cet individu gâche sa journée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un lourd sentiment s'empara de son cœur.

Itachi ne lui adressa même pas un sourire, il déclara seulement:

-Depuis quand tu es la?

-J'ai passé la nuit ici!

Kakashi vit Itachi plisser des yeux.

-Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu avec lui hier. Tu es rentré chez toi.

-Iruka avait besoin de moi, fit Kakashi en insistant bien sur le ¨moi¨.

Le brun jugea l'autre avec un dédain officiel et réciproque. Kakashi détestait ce jeune homme, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il l'a détesté des le moment ou il la vu aux côté d'Iruka.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Ce fut Akuma qui les sortit de leurs pensées.

-Itachi, mais quel bon vent t'amène?

-Je suis chargé de m'assurer de la protection de votre fils. Je dois le suivre partout jusqu'à ce que les violeurs soit arrêté.

Kakashi pensa immédiatement qu'il avait un plan derrière la tête. Personne ne pouvait être aussi nunuche. Il était clair pour lui que des violeurs ne s'étaient pas cachés dans un Zoo.

-C'est très honorable à vous. C'est votre père qui vous envoyé. Il m'en a parlé hier, fit Akuma

-Hn... Je vois que vous partez.

-Oui, en effet. Kakashi à eut une bonne idée d'aller au zoo. Je suis sure que cette sortie changera les idées d'Iruka, que ca lui fera le plus grand bien.

-Je peux vous accompagner. J'ai de quoi payer mon entré.

Cette fois, ce fut Kakashi qui lui répondit.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire!

-Je dois le protéger...

-Ses parents seront la, et moi aussi, nous avons nul besoin de toi...

-Kakashi, commença le père d'Iruka, je crois que ca va faire du bien de voir plusieurs de ses amis autour de lui.

Puis, il s'adressa à Itachi.

-Bien sur, prenez place dans la voiture.

Au même moment, le reste de la famille sorti de la maison. Iruka se dirigea vers Kakashi. Itachi lui adressa un sourire vainqueur avant d'aller parler à Iruka.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi penser. D'abord, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller au zoo, ensuite, il voulait voir le moins de monde possible. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir ses parents qui faisait tout son possible pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve ainsi que Kakashi, son seul ami.

Alors qu'Itachi s'invite ainsi, Iruka ne savait pas du tout si c'était une bonne idée. Assi entre les deux garçons, il sentait une légère tension entre eux. Il a même intercepté un regard haineux de la par de Kakashi visant Itachi.

Franchement, Iruka ne savait pas quoi pensée de ca.

Arriver au zoo, Kakashi commença à devenir plus joyeux. Ca lui rappelait tant de jours heureux. Il jouait le rôle du guide tant il connaissait les lieux. Pendant que Kakashi parlait avec les parents d'Iruka, Itachi tenta d'engager la conversation avec Iruka.

-Tu sais, puisque je vais passer pas mal de temps avec toi, je crois qu'on devrait apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Iruka ne savait pas ou se mettre. Il était mal à l'aise avec Itachi, mais il était trop gentil pour l'envoyer bouler.

-J'ai un petit frère, il s'appelle Sasuke. Il est très ennuyant mais...

-Je suis sur que ce n'est pas le cas!

-Pardon?

Iruka rougit. C'était sorti tout seul.

-Hem... Je suis fils unique et j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-Désoler...

-Ne dit pas des choses à tord et à travers. Malgré tout, je suis sur que tu aimes énormément ton petit frère.

Itachi eut un petit sourire tout en baissant la tête. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce jeune homme lui fasse la morale. Mais, il avait raison, il aimait plus que tout son petit frère.

-Je te le présenterai un jour.

-J'aimerais bien.

Iruka aimait beaucoup les enfants.

Il eut un petit silence qui fut brisé par l'exclamation jovial de Kakashi.

-Ce sont des lions blancs. Seul un couple de lions blancs peut avoir des lionceaux blancs à coup sûr. Habituellement, on les trouve dans les réserves naturelles d'Afrique du Sud. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, les lions blancs ne sont pas atteints d'albinisme. Le plus souvent, on les retrouve dans les Zoo car c'est plus dur de survivre dans la nature ayant cette couleur blanche qui détonne dans la savane.

À la fin de sa tirade, il se tourna vers Iruka afin de l'amener plus près de la grille pour qu'il ait une bien meilleure vue sur ces grands chats sauvages.

Iruka pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque pendant qu'il parlait de la nature des lions. Le brun se sentait bien. Finalement, il ne regrettait rien du tout. La matinée fut belle. Ils purent voir presque tout les gros animaux qu'il y avait dans zoo.

-Dites, on ira voir les singes après le diner. C'est ce que je faisais toujours quand on venait ici.

Kakashi avait dit cette phrase innocemment, mais les parents d'Iruka perçurent un éclat de nostalgie. En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au zoo, ils avaient remarqué que ses yeux perlaient de larmes retenues. Ils n'en firent pas de cas sur le moment, mais ils se promirent de lui en toucher un mot une fois rentré à la maison.

Après un copieux pique-nique dans l'aire prévu à cet effet, les parents décidèrent de laisser les adolescents entre eux.

-Je vous veux à 18 heures tapantes près de la voiture, et pas une minute de plus, fit clairement Miokoto.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent de la tête et ils partirent chacun de leur coté.

-Bon, que fait-on? Demanda Iruka.

-On à qu'à demander a l'expert, fit rudement Itachi.

Iruka ne vit rien, par contre, Kakashi savait très bien qu'il faisait tout pour le faire rager. Sans se démunir, il sourit avant de dire:

-Allons marcher dans les sentiers pédestres. Il y a plein d'animaux en liberté.

-C'est pas dangereux?

-Bien sur que non, j'y allais toujours lorsque j'étais enfant, dit Kakashi.

-Et puis, renchérit Itachi, je serai la en cas de besoin.

- Me prends-tu pour un idiot au point d'emmener Iruka dans un endroit dangereux.

-Non, je doute seulement de ta capacité à gérer une situation dangereuse.

-QUOI!

- Les garçons, tenta Iruka, ce n'est pas le moment...

Mais aucun des deux ne fit attention à ce que le plus jeune disait. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, prêt a bondit sur son adversaire a tout moment.

-Je l'ai sauvé à l'école, tu te souviens?

-Pitié, tu as appelé les professeurs au secours, c'est eux qui ont fait tout le travail.

-N'empêche que si je n'avais pas été la...

-CA SUFFIT, cria Iruka.

Iruka était rouge de colère. Il ne comprenait rien à tout ce charabia mais il voulait que cela cesse immédiatement.

-Maintenant, nous allons rectifier des choses. Point numéro un, je ne suis pas une petite victime torturé qui a tout le temps besoin d'être protégé. Point numéro deux, c'est bel et bien Kakashi qui m'a sauver et point numéro trois, je tiens a ce qu'Itachi reste parce que, malgré tout, c'est une bonne personne. Bon, maintenant que tout cela est clair, peut-on aller prendre ce sentier afin de passer un bon moment et oublier que tout le monde nous regarde en ce moment.

Kakashi et Itachi se regardèrent un moment et décidèrent de faire une trêve pour le moment. Pour Iruka, ils firent un gros effort pour se tolérer.

Finalement, ils prirent le sentier le plus long. Sous le silence pesant, Iruka décida de débuter la conversation.

-Itachi m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait un petit frère. Toi, Kakashi, tu en as un aussi.

-Non, je suis fils unique. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune et mon père ne c'est jamais remarier.

Iruka baissa la tête tristement. Mais Kakashi continua:

-Mais ce n'est pas trop grave, comme je n'en aie jamais eu, je ne sais pas ce que je manque.

Tout en discutant, les trois marchèrent innocemment dans la foret, s'extasiant chaque fois que ceux-ci apercevaient un animal.

(Un peu plus loin dans la foret)

- Hey, Kisame, n'oublie pas d'aller nourrir les requins de la section des animaux marins dangereux.

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'y vais!

-Et peux tu me ramener les vaccins des singes, ce serait important qu'ils soient traiter aujourd'hui.

-Bien sur, j'y vais tout de suite.

Kisame sortit du bureau du docteur pour s'enfoncer dans le sentier. Il se dit qu'aller nourrir les requins avant de changerait pas grand chose s'il le faisait rapidement.

Il se mit à marcher plus vite et décida de prendre un raccourci. Ce chemin est interdis d'accès car de l'autre coter de la barrière caché pas des vivace, ce trouvais un vrai foret avec des animaux sauvages. Pour une personne qui ne connaissait pas le chemin, celui-ci se perdrait, mais pas Kisame. Il a grandit dans ce zoo et en connait presque tout les racoins.

Il s'approcha donc de la barrière et l'ouvrit facilement puisque, comme tous les employés du zoo, il possédait les clés qui ouvraient toutes les portes des établissements.

Au moment de la refermer, il entendit du bruit près de lui. Il s'arrêta soudainement et écouta. Il n'entendit plus rien. Il referma donc la porte et son cellulaire se mit à sonner. Il répondit donc:

-Allo?

-Kisame, C'est moi!

-Kakuzu, pourquoi tu m'appelle?

-Tu es en retard. Tu n'es pas payer pour trainer.

-Oui, je suis sur le chemin, j'arrive dans pas très longtemps.

-Tu es mieux si tu veux garder ton emploi ici!|

Et il raccrocha net.

-Il est toujours aussi sympathique celui la!, se dit Kisame pour lui même.

Il reprit sa route en courant comme un dératé, ne voulais pas aggraver la situation. Le zoo était le seul endroit qui voulait de lui.

Ayant déjà un dossier criminel pour fautes commise étant jeune, aucun autre employeur ne voudrait l'engager. Aussi, il était étiqueter colérique.

Le zoo offrait des services de réadaptation pour les jeunes délinquants dans son genre. Au début, il n'en avait rien à faire et il voulait simplement partir d'ici. Mais rapidement, il c'était rendu compte que cette endroit lui faisait du bien.

Il fut facile pour lui de s'attacher aux requins. C'est son animal favori.

Il parcouru une longue distance à la course avant de s'arrêter devant un grand arbre. Une des portes de la barrière ce trouvait la. Il la franchit et se remit à courir.

Une fois arriver dans l'aquarium ou nageaient les requins, il y pénétra.

S'asseyant sur un banc, mettant se pied dans l'eau, il attendit que le premier requin remonte à la surface, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Le gros poisson nagea vers lui et, docilement s'arrête à un pied de lui, la gueule grande ouverte.

Kisame ne le fit pas attendre, il tira un énorme seau près de lui, prit quelque chose qui grouillait encore que le jeta directement entre les dents du requin. Il sourit en regardant la bête dévorer son repas habituel.

Il refit le même manège encore 5 fois avant de se lever. Il aurait aimé rester mais il devait aller chercher les vaccins pour les singes.

Il sortit dehors et, par chance, il rencontra Konan sur une petite voiturette,

-Tu as besoin d'aller quelque part, jeune homme? Fit Konan avec un sourire.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis content de te voir. Il faut que j'aille au centre de traitement des animaux. Tu peux m'y conduire.

-Mais bien sur, monte.

Tout en parlant de tout et de rien, elle le conduisit la ou il voulait aller. Une fois rendu, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et descendit rapidement de la voiturette. Il prit le chemin de pierre et le suivit pour ce rendre à la clinique.

Après quelques minutes, il arriva à la grosse porte verte. Il la poussa et entra à l'intérieur. Il salua son collègue:

-Hey, Hidan, comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien. Tu viens d'aller nourrir tes petits poissons!

-Ouais, ils vont très bien aujourd'hui.

Hidan et Kisame se connaissait depuis longtemps. Ils avaient atterrit dans ce Zoo en même temps. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble.

-Alors, tu as les vaccins pour les singes.

-Oui, je les ai. Tu devrais te dépêcher. Le docteur n'est pas très réputé comme étant un homme très patient.

-Je sais... Merci.

Hidan lui dona la boite avec les vaccins à l'intérieur. Kisame fit le plus vite qu'il pu afin de se rentre au bureau du médecin plus vite... Et puis soudain, quelque chose revint à sa mémoire:

-Merde, j'ai oublié de refermer la barrière dans la foret.

(Retour dans la foret)

-Dite! Vous avez vu ce chemin? Pointa Kakashi.

-Oui... Et? Rétorqua Itachi.

Kakashi regarda Itachi droit dans les yeux et fit:

-Je suis venu ici souvent étant petit et je n'ai jamais vu ce passage. Ca en est peut-être un nouveau. Allons par-là!

-Tu es sur que c'est sécuritaire! Demanda Iruka.

-Mais bien sur. Il n'y aurait pas un passage si c'était interdis. Fit Kakashi.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Itachi.

Kakashi lui envoya un regard noir et alla vers le sentier.

Une fois qu'il eurent passé la barrière, éloignant du zoo sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils n'aperçurent jamais le panneau ou il était écrit ¨ Défense d'entrer!¨

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?<strong>


End file.
